


Euneirophrenia

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>euneirophrenia<br/>n.<br/>1. the peaceful state of mind following a pleasant dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euneirophrenia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akemi Homura dreams of a cotton candy lover who whispers comforts in her ear at night.

_Euneirophrenia is the peaceful state of mind after a pleasant dream._

She's there again.

The beautiful girl, the merciful goddess, who whispers your name across the cosmos with her love written in the twinkling white of stars.

A candy laced deity, a heart made of sugar glass.

What would she want with a colorless girl such as you?

You know nothing of troubles as she holds you in your sleep, murmuring sweet nothings riddled with lullabies.

The galaxies glitter in her fairy floss eyes, her childish eyes, and you feel as though you've known her for an eternity, rather than the short months that she's lulled you in your slumber.

She giggles when you smile at her, and you can't help but chuckle with her.

It feels like magic coats your lips when she kisses you, and you wake up with your lips damp and pink with cotton candy colored glitter on your tongue.

There's a note on your bedside table.

It holds a drawing of your fairy floss girl, alongside the words  _Euneirophrenia is the peaceful state of mind after a pleasant dream._

"Euneirophrenia," you mumble as your mouth forms a grin, "Madoka is my euneirophrenia."

**Author's Note:**

> most of these are probably going to be pretty short!! after i finish the whole thing i might lengthen them a little bit so it's a bit longer and more enjoyable for people who prefer stories that hold attention for long periods of time! idk how many i'm gonna write, probably just five, but we never know :O


End file.
